kickasse of KH! REWRITE
by XxSockxAxChickxX
Summary: temari and sakura were the bad asses in their freshmen year. but now, they're sophmores... which means double the love and double the drama!at first:shika x tema dei x tema sasu x saku naru x hina nej x ten and shika x ino not for shika x tema lovers
1. Chapter 1

All right so basically this is the rewrite I was promising of Kickasses of Konoha High, but this might turn out to have a different title.

This time. This is a Deidara x Temari story, but with a little lemon!! But I'm not going to say because it's a secret and only I (tiger) can know. So don't tell lily. On with the first chapter.

Chapter 1: first day of school

(First person point of view)

_Beep… beep… bee-_** SMASH!**

I woke up to see my alarm clock smashed by a … spatula??

When I looked up, I saw my wonderful and gullible brother, Gaara.

Gaara: get up; it's time for you to make breakfast, Kankuro going to end up burning down the kitchen.

"I'll be right there," I said groaning.

Gaara: you've got five minutes.

Wow, that's two more minutes than yesterday; wow I guess this is going to be my lucky day.

After Gaara walked out of my room, I lazily swept my feet over the bed and stood there standing up for a few seconds until I lazily walked to my closet.

"Now, what shall I wear?"

What's my mood for today?

_Girly?_

_NO._

_Perky?_

_NO._

_Punker?_

_NO. That was yesterday anyways._

_Casual?_

… _Whatever_

I decided to wear a pair of black mid – thigh shorts with one of porky's (Kankuro) sweater. The red one.

I checked the time… 6:33 a.m.

I looked in the mirror and decided to wear my usual four pigtails.

When I went down stairs, I saw Gaara sitting patiently on the kitchen table to the right, as always. And saw porky just sitting there, complaining how I took so long and how girls are so picky on how they look.

"Hey Kankuro?"

Kankuro: what?

"Shut up."

Kankuro: your momma.

"She's your mom too."

"Well then your daddy."

He looked so proud of himself, all smug – looking.

"Psh I don't care about him, say anything you want about him."

… Silence filled the room.

"So Gaara, what do you want for breakfast?"

Kankuro: I WANT GUNNY BEARS!!!

"Did I say Kankuro, no. Anyways you picked breakfast last time."

Gaara: how about pancakes?

"Alright."

When I walked past Kankuro, he just kept staring at me and finally he noticed.

Kankuro: hey! That's my sweater. Where'd you get that?

"Psh like I always say, finders keepers, loser's weeper."

Kankuro: awes come on, that's my favorite jacket, watch you're going to regret-

Gaara: Kankuro…

Kankuro: what is it Gaara?

Gaara: shut up and anyways do you really your jacket back now that Temaris probably perfumed it all up?

Kankuro: … no

Gaara: then it's settled, Temari you may precede on making us pancakes.

"Okay," I said trying not to make him even angrier.

So, I made the batter and poured a little amount of the pancake batter and left it for a few milliseconds more. Then after I was nearly done on decorating the pancake, I heard a knock on the door. When I went to answer the door, I heard a very annoying and cheerful voice yell, "AWWW COME ON IM STARVING HERE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Oh no.

When I opened the door, I was caught in a big bear hug with the amazing Naruto.

Naruto: hey Mari- chan, are you already making me breakfast?

Temari: I'm sorry but we're done with breakfast why don't you come tomor-

Kankuro: hey Naruto, you're just in time for breakfast, the woman's making pancakes.

In a flash, I already had Kankuro pinned on the table with his hand on his back.

Temari: what'd you call me?

Kankuro: I-I—I'm sorry please I like my arms a-a-and if you break them off, then how am I going to do all your chores and eat pancakes!!!

_Oh my kami, is he seriously __**crying?!?!**_

Temari: hmm… all of my chores..-

Kankuro: yes, all of them.

Temari: even the bathrooms

Kankuro: in your dreams

I decided to twist his right arm a little and tugging a little on it to bring pain so he can get that I'm serious.

Kankuro: NO NO PLEASE!! YES YES I'LL DO IT JUST STOP PLEASE!!!

Tears were seriously running down his face.

Temari: okay

And with that, I let go of his arms and went back to making pancakes. When I looked back, I saw Kankuro glare at me, so I turned around and gave him the most innocent smile and he had a dark aura around him… almost as dark as Gaara's. I checked Naruto and was caught between the two but all he was doing was smiling one of his foxy grins and drooling. I could tell he smelled the pancakes.

_Man, how can Naruto put with all this emo-ness? Unless he is emo?_

Naruto: hey, Mari-chan is my pancake almost ready? I'm so looking forward to tasting YOUR pancakes.

Tisk tisk Naruto why do you try to flirt with me when you should be figuring out that Hinata- chan is madly in love with you.

Temari: whatever, here's your pancake.

Naruto: but hey, it looks like someone punched it.

Temari: and?

Finally Naruto gets the point and just starts eating it.

Naruto: mmm… Mari-chan these pancakes are delicious.

Temari: All right, glad you like them but I got to get to school now.

Gaara: why are you going so early?

I looked at Gaara, and saw him looking at me closely, I guess trying to find signs if I've been seeing a man.

Temari: oh kami, no, Gaara it's not a guy I'm seeing, it's a girl and her name is Sakura.

0.0

Naruto: OH MY KAMI! YOU TWO ARE LESBIANS!! NOOOOO!! I HAVE A CRUSH ON A LESBIAN!!!

Temari: no you idiot, I mean I'm going to meet my best friend sakura at school and anyways Naruto, I don't think sakura likes you back. This shouldn't be a shocker to you since we do this every beginning of the year… duh?

Naruto: oh…(blush) my bad hehe- don't tell sakura I said that.

Temari: as her best friend, I'm so telling her and you shall get your ass whooped.

Naruto: nooo! Please I beg you. He said while he was crying and was on his knees… with a runny nose? _Psh pathetic._

Temari: well, goodbye then.

Gaara and Kankuro: bye tem.

Naruto: WAIT! PLEASE DON'T TELL!!

I decided to run out of the house and slammed the front door shut. I could hear the baka hit the door. I got on my BMW and quickly locked all the doors because Naruto tried to open the door. I saw him make a puppy face plus his nose was running and his eyes got so big and they were so puffy, I couldn't help but laugh. I decided to take a picture because I thought this was the best Kodak moment I've ever seen. I honked my horn and just left dust behind and when I looked at my side mirror, I saw Naruto run back inside.

He's probably going inside to eat more pancakes.

Finally, I finally reached to my destination, good ol' Konoha High.

_Okay, same old school with same old parkings and trees_ _and oh look_, _there's a spot saved just for my car. _How_ divine… my ass._

I decided to text sakura on my palm pixie and texted her:

Get ur ass in scool or els

XxPiMp MaStErxX

After a few seconds, I got another text replying:

Turn around im alredy in scool

XxSaSuKeS hOxX

_Oh kami…Sasuke's ho?! REALLY?!_

When I turned around just like the text said, sakura was leaning on the light pole, thinking she's won this war. But she's wrong.

Temari: what are you doing here sakura, can't you read: **NO WHORE WITHIN 50 FEET OF THE SCHOOL PREMISES.**

Sakura's face got all red but I don't really know of what, embarrassment or anger.

Sakura: look whose talking, cougar!!

Okay now I know it's definitely not embarrassment. Sakura came charging at me but instead of punching with one of her famous "CHA!" punches, she gave me a hug.

Sakura: I'm just screwing with you, I'm sorry I called you a cougar.

Temari: and I'm sorry I called you a whore. I shouldn't be telling you this I should mention this ino and her posse.

Sakura: (giggle) I know.

We started talking about how our summer vacation was like.

Sakura: and then Sasuke- kun took me to the beach and we stayed there all day and might but it started getting cold, so he wrapped his slightly toned arms around me and we cuddled until my mom called me. When sakura told me this "wonderful" story, she started pouting about her mom interrupting her cuddle time.

Sakura: so yeah, hey what did you and Shikamaru do this summer?

Temari: we didn't hang that much because he said he was going to mizukagure for the whole summer and yeah.

Sakura's thought: hey what the fuck!? I saw Shikamaru with ino last wee. Unless… oh my god! What if he's cheating on her?

_**Don't tell temari.**_

But I'm her best friend, and we tell each other everything.

_**But that'll only break Temari's heart and do you want her to be sad?**_

You're right I won't tell her but I'm going to have little chat with Shikamaru. **Then we can smash his head and guts all over ino!! CHA!! (Power punches)** OH KAMI NO! THAT'S TOO GOREY!! **Whatever then…** Temari: hello, pinkie –Chan are you still there? I said while knocking on her forehead, APPARENTLY trying to wake up her brain. Sakura: oh, sorry Onii – Chan, I was just daydreaming.

Temari: bout' what?

Sakura: umm… Sasuke, yeah about Sasuke – Kun (giggling)

I know Sakura's hiding something from me. But what?

I started looking at her closely, trying to see a weak spot.

Sakura: r-really Onii – Chan, it's okay it's nothing you have to worry about. She gave me a smile reassuring me, so I gave in.

Sakura: hey guess what?

Temari: I won a trip to Adofuku Island?

Sakura: what? HELL NO! IM POOR! Ignoring that, my big brother and his friends moved to this high school. And maybe you can hook up with one of my brother's friends, they're really sexy!

Suddenly we heard someone clear his throat. When we both turned around, I so wanted to roll on the floor laughing, because there standing behind sakura was none other than her boyfriend, Sasuke.

Sakura: oh Sasuke, I didn't see you there. Sakura's face so red like… like a tomato.

Sasuke: good morning Temari – san and sakura – CHAN.

Temari and sakura: good morning.

Sakura: listen Sasuke; my brother's friends are not as hot as you.

Sasuke: are you sure?

Now I can tell panic was written all over Sakura's big forehead.

Sakura: yes.

Sasuke: okay then.

Sasuke pulled sakura in a big hug and gave her a little peck on her forehead.

Sasuke: I love you.

Sakura: I love you too.

" Come on now, sakura show some manners."

We all turned around and standing was this red – headed dude that had reddish/brownish eyes. Funny thing about this was that he looked like Gaara.

Sakura started to blush and started stuttering.

Sakura: o-oh s-s-Sasori o-onee – san I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you there; well this is my boyfriend, Sasuke. We've been going out since the beginning of summer.

Sasori: oh, is that so…

This Sasori dude was inspecting Sasuke for anything that didn't fit on him or any nervousness.

Sasori: so, what kind of student are you? Straight D student?

Sasuke: I'm a straight "A" student and I've been in the honor roll ever since 6th grade.

Sasori: oh.

Sasori looked a little disappointed with his answer, but then I looked at the time.

7:50 a.m.

Temari: oh my gosh, look at the time, I'd better go see what homeroom I'm in. bye sakura; I'll leave you with your bro and bf.

Sakura: wait, I already checked, we're in room 2- C.

0.0

Temari: really? How'd you find that out?

Sakura: haven't you heard, they have this website where you find out stuff about the school and they had the list on the website **conveniently**.

Temari: oh, well they should've sent a message out or something.

Sakura: they did, and they sent it in a l-e-t-t-e-r.

Temari: oh, well I guess the whole staff wants to start beef, well lemme tell you something'; I don't have beef; I have chicken.

Sakura apparently started giggling and Sasuke was just smirking (psh I know he wants to laugh but he's too much of an emo to do it), and strangely I saw her brother was just chuckling but kept staring at me the whole time. _**Weirdo.**_

Sakura: anyways, yeah we're in 2 – C and most of our gang are in that class. But any who, temari, this is my big brother sasori and sasori this is my best friend Temari.

Temari: hi.

Sasori: hey. And he has this smirk plastered on his face.

Sasuke: you may know me from somewhere young lady but my name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

I started to laugh and sakura did too. But the only who wasn't laughing was Sakura's "onee- san"

Sasori: did you say your last name's **Uchiha?**

Sasuke: yes.

Sasori's eyes started to have this sparkle in them when he answered: oh, so you must be Itachi's little brother.

Sasuke's smirk deflated into a frown. But sasori started smirking but then started chuckling when he said: no wonder you two look so alike.

Sakura came to the rescue and said: so onee – san, what's your homeroom?

Sasori started to frown when he said: my homeroom's 2 – D, I wish I was in 2 – C, then I could in my lil sis's room and could get to know a certain person better.

He must mean Sasuke.

Well, after he said that, a few seconds later, the bell rung, thank kami.

Temari: well, we'd better get to class, bye sasori it was nice meeting you.

Sasori: it was a **pleasure** meeting **you**.

Oookay.

Sakura: bye onee – san I'll see you in P.E.

Sasori: All right, hey Uchiha take care of her for me.

Sasuke: HN

When we were walking through the hallway, sakura ran up to me and started to squeal.

Temari: oh no, Sasuke, did you give sakura pocky again?

Sasuke: psh no, if I had any, I would've eaten it all and would've saved the last for her.

Sakura: hey, don't talk smack in front of me, but my onee – san was TOTALLY checking you out.

I started to look very surprised, this is how my face looked like: 0_0

Temari: really, I thought he was looking at Sasuke the whole time.

Sakura: no, he was checking you out and when he said, " could get to know a certain person a little better," he was looking at you! And then when he said," take of her for me," it sounds like he means me, but he was looking at you the whole time!!! I think I'm going to pass out.

Temari: no, you better not because then sasori will have a reason to be here.

Sakura: oh, well whatever, lets just get to class.

When we went inside, sure enough, the whole crew was in here, and even noisier then before.

Naruto: hey sakura – Chan, temari – Chan, and Sasuke teme.

Sakura: hey Naruto – san

Temari: what's up **porky.**

Naruto: hey you know Temari that hurts my feelings.

Temari: did I say I care about your feelings? No.

Naruto: now, now Mari- Chan don't act like a little bitch, Gaara taught you better.

Temari: speaking of bitches, sakura Chan, there's something I have to tell you.

I could see Naruto was staring at me… weirdo. Well I decided to whisper the thing I was going to tell her so Naruto wouldn't hear.

Temari: you know, during breakfast, he called you a lesbian.

Sakura: really?! Why that little?!… Sakura said very angry and murder fully.

I saw sakura tap her index finger on Naruto's shoulder. At first sakura looked all-sweet but in a millisecond, she turned into a demon. In a flash, she hit Naruto so hard, he went through the wall… into the next classroom's wall and in a flash sakura got him by his left ankle and started swinging him all around like a rag doll. And during the whole time, Naruto was screaming/ crying, telling her he's sorry.

Oh no…

I saw her keep kick him in the lower part… his leg you pervs. Now I knew this what too much so I decided to stop her shenanigans.

Temari: hey, kiba, I think you should get the demon off of your bitch because probably she might kill him and Hinata won't like that.

Kiba: Yeah-right haha funny… you're actually serious. He said but I just stared at him, showing him I'm not playing around.

Kiba: are you kidding me?! That's like a suicide mission… like… like an S rank mission!!

Temari: either you save Naruto or I'll throw over to sakura and let her take care of you, your choice.

I saw kiba take a deep breath and finally, he began his journey. At first, he hesitated about grabbing sakura, but after a few minutes, he lunged at sakura and ended up grabbing her by the waist. When he started pulling her away, damn I never knew sakura was strong, she was hitting kiba in the face but at the same time kicking Naruto, so I went over there and decided to give him a hand. When I got sakura, she freaking kicked me in the shin! Oh hell to the no! I grabbed sakura, turned her to face me and slapped some sense into her.

It really hurt me inside, but it was for sakura's own good.

Sakura suddenly turned back to normal, and looked a little ticked off. I'm guessing that she's ticked about Naruto still! Or about me slapping her but who cares, as long as she's all right. Sakura started looking around the room, and boy did she looked embarrassed.

Sakura: did I really do all this?!

Temari: yep, not to mention, you also did that. I said, pointing at Naruto… or what's left of him.

"Gosh forehead, you didn't have to murder the poor little shrimp."

Sakura: what, he asked for it and Deidara, you should mind your own business.

Deidara: oh come on now, why do you have o be so mean to me, I'm like your brother's closest friends.

Sakura: whatever, anyways, Temari, this is my Sasori's best friend, Deidara.

When I looked at him, he looked so… perfect. With his long golden hair, his deep sky blue eyes, and that smile… it actually made me feel… happy for the first time.

Deidara: hey cutie.

Temari: oh…um h-h-hi

No way! I was actually stuttering and I think I'm blushing! Omg what'll I do!!

Deidara: *chuckle hey sakura, you should bring your cute friend over at your house and let me know when she's there because I want to get to know her more. He said, not even keeping his eyes off o f me.

Sakura: sure, anything for a **friend**. She said smiling.

Deidara: okay then, here's my number don't lose it 'kay cutie.

Temari: o-o-okay. I said and before he left, he winked at me!

Sakura started getting all over and squealing about how he has a major crush on me and how cute we'd be together.

Temari: look out KH, Temari no sabuku has her eyes on a man and she's going to get what she wants.

End of chapter 1.

So yeah basically read and review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if any of you thought this is the real chapter but, I AM ALIVE!

And I am happy to say that I will be starting to write again, just bear with me because I'm a little rusty hahaha!

Unfortunately, my sister Lily, has moved on in life…

But oh well I guess!

But the problem is that I wrote all my stories when I was 13. And now I'm 16. I'll try to write more and be better at writing. Just keep in mind that I am going to start writing but I just need time alright? Any questions, comments, concerns, worries, or bother just message me. Time to get started on Chapter 2!

Bye guys!


End file.
